memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alter Ego (episode)
Tuvok and Harry Kim become interested in a holodeck character who is more than she seems. Summary The arrives at an inversion nebula, and stops to investigate. While inversion nebulae normally burn out after a few years, this one appears to have been around for centuries. While studying the nebula, Neelix organizes a luau to raise the crew's spirits. Ensign Kim introduces Lieutenant Tuvok to Marayna, one of the holodeck characters. Kim explains that he's become emotionally attracted to her, and wishes Tuvok's guidance with his feelings. Tuvok is then also strangely attracted to her, because of her fresh thoughts, pure logic, and intelligence. They even play kal-toh together. Kim discovers Tuvok's interest in the hologram, and is beside himself with anger. As Voyager continues its scans, a plasma strand begins to ignite which would cause the whole nebula to burn up with it. However, the energy is suddenly reduced by dampening fields of unknown origin. As they prepare to leave, the helm stops responding; while parts of the nebula start erupting close to the ship, damaging the shields. Tuvok and B'Elanna Torres discover that Marayna is actually a projection of someone from outside of the ship. Tracing the uplink, they discover a small cloaked station. Tuvok beams over to confront the real Marayna. In reality, it is she who holds the nebula together with the dampening fields for the benefit of her people, who often visit to observe the nebula. However, she's become lonely, and she frequently taps into nearby ship's computers to find out about her visitors. Marayna had never encountered anything like the holodeck and tapped herself into it so she could interact with the crew. This, in turn, caused her to develop feelings for Tuvok. After some convincing, Marayna allows Tuvok to return to the ship and Voyager is allowed to leave. Before he goes, however, Tuvok encourages Marayna to contact her people and have herself replaced at this lonely assignment. Tuvok then apologizes to Kim, and offers to teach him to play kal-toh. Kim accepts, but tells Tuvok he thought that Kal-toh was beyond human comprehension. Tuvok confirms it is. Log Entries *"Captain's log, stardate 50460.3. We've been investigating an inversion nebula for several days. This phenomenon has never been seen in the Alpha Quadrant and is proving something of a mystery to us, here." *"Captain's log, supplemental. We've completed sensor scans and confirmed our discovery of an unusual dampening field responsible for keeping this unstable nebula from going up in flames. The field's origin is still a mystery." *"Security Chief's log, stardate 50471.3. The remaining damage to the ship was easily repaired, and we soon left Marayna's nebula behind. Voyager is back on course, and I have resumed my normal routine." Memorable Quotes "You're in love with a computer sub-routine?" "That's the problem." : - Tuvok and Harry Kim "Kal-toh is to chess as chess is to tic-tac-toe." : - Tuvok "I have already taken the liberty of reserving a table, Lieutenant, with a view of the lakeside. You did express a fondness for that particular vista." "I did?" "Five days ago, in a conversation we had in Engineering regarding holodeck programs." "I guess, maybe I did." : - Vorik and B'Elanna Torres "Forget about her." "What did Tom say to you?" "Not a single word. I saw the way you were looking at Marayna yesterday." "Hi, my name's Harry ''Read Me Like A Book Kim." "''It's not that bad." "Apparently, it is." : - Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres "Mr. Kim, I value our working relationship. I would not allow a holodeck character to disrupt that." : - Tuvok, to Kim Background Information * In this (and the next episode ) there is no mention of Voyager s trip through the Nekrit Expanse (encountered in the previous episode ), though it will return two episodes later in . * This episode makes a reference to the events of the Next Generation episodes and . * The Vulcan game kal-toh appears for the first time. Tuvok begins to teach Harry Kim how to play the game at the end of this episode. * According to director Robert Picardo, Garrett Wang was suffering from flu while filming this episode and needed considerable encouragement to get through each take. (Star Trek Monthly) In certain scenes (particularly the Vulcan meditation scene in his quarters before the Lu'au) he is quite clearly struggling to deliver his lines through his nasal congestion. * One of Sandra Nelson's costumes was re-used by background actress Fedra Thompson and later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.7, . *As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest stars *Sandra Nelson as Marayna *Alexander Enberg as Vorik Co-stars *Shay Todd as a Holowoman *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited co-star *Tarik Ergin as Ayala References astrotheorist; Big Daddy-O Surf Special; chess; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; dampening field; Hawaiian shirt; holodeck; hydrosailing; inertial dampener; inversion nebula; k'oh-nar; kal-toh; kelvin; lei; luau; mobile emitter; Neelix resort program; pineapple; Polynesia; plasma strand; shon-ha'lock; soo-lak; subatomic cascade reaction; t'san s'at; tic-tac-toe; volleyball; warp core breach |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Das andere Ego es:Alter Ego nl:Alter Ego